Time Will Tell
| season = 2 | number = 1 | image = file:Time Will Tell.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | imagecaption= Artie, Myka and Pete run to save Mrs. Fredric after her bodyguard succumbs to the downside of the Phoenix. | airdate = July 6. 2010 | writer = Jack Kenny | director = Stephen Surjik | previous = | next = }} " " was the thirteenth overall episode and second season premiere of Warehouse 13, airing on the Syfy Channel on 6 July 2010. Short Synopsis Following 's destruction of the Umbilicus, Artie pursues to Switzerland, while and Myka follow a lead to London where they cross paths with a famous author. Plot Cast Main Cast *Eddie McClintoc as Peter Lattimer *Joanne Kelly as Myka Bering *Saul Rubinek as Arthur Nielsen *Genelle Williams as Leena *Allison Scagliotti as Claudia Donovan Guest Starring *Roger Rees as James MacPherson *Jaime Murray as Helena G. Wells/Myka Bering (disguised as Helena) *CCH Pounder as Mrs. Irene Frederic Co-Starring *Tyler Hynes as Joshua *Jean Pearson as Dr. LeFevre *Jung Yul Kim as Bodyguard *Jane Moffat as Wanda *Ivan Sherry as Wells Impersonator *Danya Nearon as Mark Uncredited *Kevin B Hartley as Pedestrian Artifacts and Gadgets Featured *'H.G. Wells' Imperceptor Vest': Allows super-speed in the wearer; essentially causing one to be "imperceptible" to the naked eye. Requires a small and very powerful energy source, such as anti-matter. It is the main artifact of the episode. '' *'Cavorite': Has anti-gravity properties. *'Pearl of Wisdom: When implanted in a person's ear, the pearl roots itself in the victim's brain and becomes susceptible to the planter's mental suggestions and commands. Symptoms include intense nightmares and black-outs. *'''Chameleon Mines: Mines that blend in with the environment. Only conspicuous through the smell of fudge they emanate. *'Dante Alighieri's Death Mask': Summons a column of fire eight stories tall. *'The Escher Vault': A vast, endless labyrinth of rotating, shifting pathways and staircases, responsible for holding the personal effects of people held in the Bronze Sector. The maze is only navigable by using custom-made goggles or being fast enough to traverse the vault, such as by using the Imperceptor Vest. *'Escher Vault Goggles': Specially made goggles that allows one to easily travel through the Escher Vault. Trivia * The song that plays during the scene transition to London is "London's Burning" by English rock band The Clashhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TCw9_avTlYs, named after the popular nursery rhyme about the Great London Fire of 1666.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/London%27s_Burning_(song) * The song that plays at the end of the episode when Helena is in the cafe is "Sour Times" by English trip hop group Portishead.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4dDRrj3wgsE * According to the logbook at the Atlas House museum, this episode (and by extension, "MacPherson") takes place April 23rd, 2010.https://warehouse13.fandom.com/wiki/File:Time_Will_Tell_Atlas_House_Logbook.png ** This was retconned in the following episode, which takes place April 12th.Mild Mannered (see this image) Quotable Quotes ': In this line of work, there's no such thing as "no such thing".}} : That's probably why they bronzed him. Neanderthals.}} ': Boom goes the dynamite!}} ': If I had a Farnsworth, you easily could have called me. : Why call, when I can fly 5,000 miles? In coach!}} ': his head What did you hit me with? : Nothing. My hand. a wooden baluster off to the side with her foot Some time later, Artie tries to put on his hat and winces : accusingly That was not your hand. : No, it wasn't.}} ': Edward Prendick. From the Island of Doctor Moreau? Pete gives her a blank look : You would know him as Marlon Brando. Pete lights up in recognition}} ': Do you smell that? : sniffs Fudge!!}} References ru:Время покажет Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season premiere